Harriet Peverall
by Harriet Peverall
Summary: Harry Potter must go to Hogwarts in disguise. During OotP. I own nothing related to Harry Potter. Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood/Hermione Granger
1. The Ring

Harriet Peverall

By Harriet Peverall

Chapter One: The Ring

Harry Potter was no ordanary sixteen year old boy. He was a wizard, a very powerful one at that. Harry Potter sat on his bed, in his bedroom, in his Aunt and Uncles house, on Privet Drive. There was a knock on the front door, the Dursleys were out at a restaurant for some anniversary or another. Harry looked through the "peep" hole and saw to his surprise Professor Mcgonagall. Harry opened the door and Professor Mcgonagall walked in quickly. "Good evening Mr. Potter." She said.

"Good evening Professor." Harry said in reply. "But not to be rude Professor, but why are you here?" He asked politly.

"Strait to the point as always Mr. Potter." She said with a sigh. "Mr. Potter the Headmaster has tasked me to inform you that we will need to hide your location. With He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named being resurrected we must be prepared for him to show up in public places." Mcgonagall said.

"Professor if you're suggesting I don't go to Hogwarts I won't listen. I will go to King's Cross Station and go to school. Hogwarts is the safest place for me now." Harry argued.

"That's not what I'm saying Potter. I agree that Hogwarts is the safest place for you. However, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named may attack at King's Cross. Or he may very well attack the Hogwarts Express." Mcgonagall stated.

"Then what are you suggesting Professor?" Harry asked.

"The Headmaster suggested that you go to school in a disguise." Mcgonagall said.

"Like what? A transformation spell?" Harry asked quizzically.

"No Mr. Potter. A spell wouldn't last a semester let alone an entire year. You will be using a Polyjuice ring."

"A what?" Harry ask shocked.

"A Polyjuice ring Mr. Potter. It will have the effects of Polyjuice potion except for an indefinite amount of time. While you wear the ring you will be changed into the form. When you take it off, which you will _NOT _be doing during the school year, you will change back." Mcgonagall sternly stated.

"I see. So who will I change into Professor?" Harry asked.

"That Potter is why Dumbledoor sent me. You see Potter the Polyjuice ring was created by Lord Slytherin and Lady Ravenclaw. Lady Ravenclaw used the ring the most to have her daughter change her image to appear to be a younger Rowena."

"So I'm going to turn into... **ROWENA RAVENCLAW?!**" Harry shouted in question.

"Yes Mr. Potter. You will."

"But Professor. I'm a boy! I can't just become Rowena Ravenclaw!" Harry shouted in protest.

"I know Potter. Accommodations have been made. You will be placed in Ravenclaw. You will _NOT_ be allowed to play Quiditch. There will be a memory charm placed on all students while they are on the Hogwarts Express. You will also be going by a new name while in Hogwarts. Your new name is Harriet Peverall." Mcgonagall finished.

"But Professor, Sirius won't allow it."

"He has Potter."

"Fine Professor." Harry reluctantly agreed.

"Very good Mr. Potter. Dumbledoor took the liberty of purchasing you new Ravenclaw robes. As well as buying you a new owl."

"Thank you Professor."

"Now please put this ring on." Mcgonagall said as she handed Harry a small blue and golden ring. Harry took it and placed it on his right ring finger and suddenly felt his skin crawl. Harry looked in the full body mirror and saw his or her jaw drop she was hot, she had raven black hair going to her waist, milky white skin, dark brown eyes instead of brilliant green ones. "Now Miss Peverall. Please comb your hair. Even with the ring it seems your hair is still untameable." Mcgonagall sighed. Harry stumbled up the stairs to 'her' room struggling to handle her new center of gravity. Harry took off her male clothes and looked at her naked self. She was curious as to what it felt like, but she was too much of a gentleman to do so. Harry felt as though this wasn't his body but someone else's. Harry quickly put on a pair of navy blue panties and bra, as well as Ravenclaw robes and walked down stair to find Professor Mcgonagall looking at the Dursley's blender with a look of fascination.

"Professor I'm ready." Harry said in a very feminine voice.

"Ok Miss Peverall I will be taking you to the Leaky Cauldron by side apparation."

"Ok Professor." Harry said as she grabbed Mcgonagall's arm and then went through the squeezing of apparation.


	2. Author's Note

Sorry about the lack of chapters. I have been reading some Harry and Ginny stories and it has screwed up my Harry and Luna idea. I have thought about letting Ginny in but I don't want my readers to get upset about Luna having to share. Please review on what you think I should do. I will update the story accordingly and such. -Harriet Peverall.


	3. Author's Note 2

Hello my readers. I have created a poll for my previous post. Now you can go there to submit your vote. Please vote so I can continue the story. If nobody votes by October 18 I will just go with the reviews and add Hermione to the group. So please vote before this Friday. Thanks for your time.


	4. Diagon Alley and the Hogwarts Express

Author's Note:

Good day and or night people who read my story. The votes have been taken. (No one voted). :-( So, I have decided after careful deliberation to add Hermione Jean Granger to the couple of Harry Potter (Harriet Peverall) and Luna Lovegood. And without further adieu, here is chapter two.

Chapter Two: Diagon Alley and an encounter in the Hogwarts Express.

Harry stepped into the Diagon Alley and looked around. There were many people yet none payed attention to a sixteen year old girl and a Hogwarts proffesor. "Here is your money Ms. Peverall. I expect you to spend it wisely. I shall be taking you to King's Cross on September first. I expect you to be ready." Said Mcgonagall.

"Yes Professor." Harry replied.

"Good. Now remenber. No taking that ring off. It doesn't matter how important you think it is do not take that ring off. Now go get your school supplies." Mcgonagall said then apparated. Harriet let out a small sigh and went to get new robes. After that she got all of her six year books. By the time Harriet got to her room in the Leaky Cauldron it was getting dark. Looking at Hedwig's cage in the corner in her cage Harriet sighed missing her original owl.

"People would have recognized Hedwig. My cover would have been blown." Harry thought aload sadly. Circe ruffled her feathers and hooted at Harry then went back to sleep. Harriet packed away all her books and layed down on her bed and though 'This is going to be a long week'. And it was.

Harry stood on platform nine and three quarters. Mcgonagall had stated to avoid all of the people that knew her very well until the memory charm takes effect. So when Harry saw Ron, Hermione, and Ginny near the middle of the train starting to board she went straight to the back compartment. When she opened it she saw a lonely blonde girl with bright silver eyes stairing intently at a magazine that was upside down. Harry knew immediately that this was Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw in her fifth year. Luna looked up at Harriet and said, "Oh hello. Would you like to come in? This compartment seems to be the only one nargle free at the moment." Harry not knowing Luna very well, except from rumors, sat down across from her after closing the door behind her. After a good ten minutes the train set out and every one was settled down in their compartment and yet the two girls still sat alone. A bright flash went over the Hogwarts Express and Harry suddenly remembered fourteen years of her life, growing up in Godric's Hollow with her parents, reciving her letter to Hogwarts, seeing Harry Potter in the sorting cerimony, being placed in Ravenclaw, befriending Harry Potter (explains why she would know all about him), watching Harry play quiditch, worring about him after the sorcerer's stone incident, the second year quiditch incidents, befriending Luna, being deathly worried about the Chamber of Secrets, happy to see him alive, jealeous at Ginny for clinging to him, having Lupin her third year, fearing Sirius Black for wanting to kill Harry, glad Harry wasn't in danger at all and that he had a loving godfather, being worried sick about the first challenge in the Triwizard Tournament, being asked by Harry to the Yule Ball after he was shot down by Cho, being Harry's treasure for the second challenge, and finally being scared about Voldemort's return only because Harry said he had returned. Harry held her head as she tried to sort through all the new memories. Half an hour passed and Luna then placed her Quibbler on the seat next to her, placed a silencing charm on the compartnemt, and looked at Harry expectantly. Harry just looked back curious as to what the blonde was doing. Luna then looked into Harry's eyes then said, "So Harry, why are you dressed like a girl?" Harry fell out of her seat from shock at the straight forward question.

"Wh-what are you talking about Luna? I'm Harriet. You know your best friend since my second year?" She stuttered as she picked herself off the ground.

"Well wrackspurts usually don't hang around girls, your wand is eleven inches, holly with a phoenix feather core, and the eyes are the windows to the soul. Though I do remember all that, I also remember the look on Harry's face when he was trying to hide something." Luna said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Harry just looked at her in disbeleif.

"Luna. You are way too observant for your own good." Harriet said.

"So Harry. Why are you a girl?" Luna asked.

"It's a long story Luna."

"We have time." She replied curiously.

"True, but someone could walk in at anytime. Why don't you just read chapter one."

"Harry! The fourth wall! The fourth wall!" Luna said scared.

"Fine fine. I'll just tell you." Harry said.

By the time the Hogwarts Express reached Hogsmead the story had been told. Harry walked by Luna to the carriages where she then sat done. Within minutes Ron and Hermione climed into the carriage with Luna and Harry.

"Hi Harriet." Ron said with a slight blush.

"Harriet. Luna." Hermione said with a nod to each of them respectively.

"Hi Hermione. Hello Ron." Harry said to her two best friends.

Hermione turned to Ron and said, "But really Ron, House Elves deserve to be free."

"They are perfectly happy without being payed Hermione." Ron said irritably. Harry wanted to say something but knew Harriet Peverall wouldn't interupt Ron and Hermione's bickering and that it would seem strange if he did so now.

"That's because they were RAISED to like the work RONALD!" She yelled back. Harry winced at the tone of her voice. It was clear that these two couldn't function with out Harry Potter there to keep them together. Harry wanted to take Ron's side. However, she knew what it was like to not care about how you were treated, to not care about the names you were called, and to not get good clothing.

"Hermione's right Ron. They don't know any better." Harry said before Ron could retort.

"Well. Who asked you anyways?" Ron said stubbornly, crossed his arms, and looked out the window.

Hermione turned to Harry and said, "Thanks. Ron hasn't really been himself lately. He has been taking Harry leaving pretty hard." Hermione said with a small frown.

"You miss him too don't you?" Harry said genuinely curious.

Hermione leaned in close and whispered in Harry's ear, "Don't tell Ron but I have fancied Harry since first year when he saved me from that Troll."

"Really?" Harry said shocked. She never knew Hermione had felt that way.

"Yeah. But he never noticed me." She said disappointedly. Harry felt bad that he had completly ignored Hermione's feelings.

"Yeah. But lets be honest. Harry can be a git." Harry said bluntly.

Hermione giggled and said, "True. A noble git, but a git none the less." Harry smiled and leaned back in her seat. Hermione had given her a lot to think about in such a short carriage ride. Luna just looked at Harry, shrugged her shoulders, and leaned on Harry's shoulder and closing her silver eyes. They stepped out of the carriage and walked up to Hogwarts and to the sorting ceremony.


End file.
